Coffee Shop
by Falling Tears of Death
Summary: Its the holiday season but that doesn't mean only good tidings are in the air for Haku and Zabuza. Slight yaoi. RR


A/N: This is a gift to my writing soul mate Indigo's ocean. She said she wanted Haku…she said she wanted a café. I only hope I've made one of her holiday wishes come true.

_--__Someday soon, we all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

_Until then, we__'__ll have to muddle through somehow_

_So have yourself a merry little Christmas now.__—Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas_

His fingers were cold. As he sat in the heated café all he could think about were his cold, cold fingers. He watched as happy, rosy cheeked lovers whispered over hot chocolate and coffee. Watched as they sat close, using the weather as an excuse to touch, to openly show their feelings for each other.

Honestly, as his chilled fingertips rapped on the wooden table for two, he was envious. His eyes flickered towards the clock noting every twitch of the second hand.

Somewhere in-between his ponderings the waitress came and put two mugs on his table. Sighing he fixed the white, wool cap over his long hair and moved to sip the warm liquid.

The couple beside him kissed, his bad mood grew. In the background 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' played over the speakers. He smiled sadly and took a larger sip of his chocolate. His eyes watched bitterly as the steam from the cup across dissipated. "Ch, stupid Zabuza" as the un-heartfelt words slipped past his lips he felt the presence of another body behind him."What about me?"

Haku didn't know whether to laugh or scream. Stupid Zabuza always making him wait. He watched, keeping his composure as Zabuza sat _across _from him, looking at the cold coffee with disdain.

"You should have come on time." Zabuza nodded and shrugged, taking a sip and blanching. "So…" Haku shifted in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable. "So?" Zabuza chuckles and Haku suppresses the urge to just crawl away from him.

To his left, he could see a blonde girl chatting happily as a man with a bored expression nods and comments occasionally which only makes the girl laugh harder, lean closer. Then with a kick to the shin, Haku is removed from his voyeurism.

"Should I be jealous?" Haku lets out a small slightly bitter laugh. "You should keep your promises."

Again Zabuza shrugs, his strong shoulders moving in a graceful sort of way. "I never keep my promises and yet…here you are." Haku childishly scowled. Upset at the astute observation that only made him seem pathetic—and _girly_. "So..." he rests his head on his palm, propping it slightly to the left, "what _are _you waiting for?"

Haku rolls his eyes and stands, dropping money on the table. Zabuza's eyes fill with mirth as Haku stands by the door…waiting. Clasping his large hands together he rises and walks right past Haku, put into the street where colored lights wrapped around the lamp-posts and walkers could be seen holding hands, kissing, and humming Christmas carols.

Haku walks faster, his hair moving behind him, until finally he catches up and walks beside Zabuza. Snow crunches underneath their shoes and Zabuza keeps unconsciously taking furtive glances at his smaller companion, watching as he rubs his reddened nose to protect it from the cold. The tension between the two seems to build into a wall.

Sometimes Haku wished him and Zabuza weren't _so_ different. Wished that this thing they both knew but didn't want to know or wanted to know but didn't know could just…well just…Haku shakes his head, shrugs it off. More and more something was missing and it's _bothering_ him. Haku isn't really sure what he's waiting for, all he knows is that whatever it is…it's not coming.

"Haku, your hands are shaking" Zabuza's strong voice moves something inside him and he looks up, his eyes meeting Zabuza's eyes that hold some expression he's never seen before. Without noticing he begins to move closer, his toes pushing him up to _do_ something, their faces only inches apart and then……..Zabuza pulls away and pinches the bridge of Haku's nose—successfully ruining _it_ (whatever it was going to be). "Here, use my mittens." Haku takes them reluctantly and puts them over his significantly smaller hands. It startles him just how much bigger Zabuza is than him and how warm his mittens are.

"My hands are still cold." Zabuza sets his jaw and turns his head away. "Something is _always_ wrong with you kid." Haku flinches at kid but still finds comfort in the way Zabuza's big hands rub against the wool that protects his hair from the elements.

They continue to walk in silence until suddenly; Zabuza lets out an awkward laugh. "My hands—they're getting cold."

They keep walking, reverting back into the stifling silence, watching as the happy people bustle by, their cheer almost an aura around them.

Zabuza lets his hands swing and then clumsily pulls Haku's fingers into his grasp. "The next time I'm late I'll pay for coffee—or chocolate, whatever."

Haku nods. He realizes that Zabuza is implying he'll keep waiting, realizes that this is Zabuza's _pathetic_ way of saying ' I'm really sorry', realizes that most importantly his hands aren't as cold anymore so maybe this _is _a start.

Zabuza lets his grip slip and quickly puts his hands into his pockets, turning his rugged face to the sky and begins to whistle a fragment of 'I'll be Home For Christmas' softly.

Haku can't help but smile, can't help but move closer to the melodic sound that's almost too gentle to be coming from the large man.

This is what he's waiting for. He's waiting for Zabuza. Waiting for what everyone else but them seem to have. This is what he's always been waiting for but now…it doesn't seem so impossible. Even if it _is_ impossible—what better time than now to start believing?

_--__Make your mind up, mi amore._

_Will you love me now forever?_

_I've been waiting my whole life_

_for an answer from you, mi amore.__—Lola Ray_


End file.
